


Happy Together, Apart

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Book Elements, Fluff and Smut, Good Omens Kink Meme, Gray-Asexuality, M/M, Navigating Ace/Allo Relationships, No Angst, Show Elements, The Author Is Mining Her RL for Content, i wrote this for me but you can read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: “Care to join me, my darling?”“Mm, not tonight, I don’t think,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale nodded, letting out a tiny moan. “You enjoy yourself, though.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Kink Meme [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535939
Comments: 12
Kudos: 111
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	Happy Together, Apart

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Good Omens Kink Meme](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/) on dreamwidth, prompt: ["They’re together, they’re happy and it really doesn’t bother either of them that their sex drives are pretty different" (ace!Crowley watches allo!Aziraphale get off, and then they cuddle after)](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=2541401#cmt2541401)
> 
> Many thanks to Fenris Lorsrai for the title!
> 
> unbetaed, un-Britpicked, we Fall like Crowley

Crowley was not a Lust demon. Sure, Lust was just another tool in his arsenal when encouraging humans to sin, but it’s not his favorite, and it’s not one he engaged in himself. Yes, he messed around a bit back in the day, to understand what all the fuss was about, but there were better ways to spend one’s time. No, when it came to sins, Crowley’s preference by far was Sloth, with a little Gluttony for variety, and he knew he had carefully cultivated Pride, which in Hell was just good sense. Envy and Greed were dull, but very useful for the humans.

And when his angel was in danger, Crowley was partial to a little Wrath.

***

Aziraphale knew that, by many definitions, he was a bad angel. Sure, he loved God and all humankind and Her other creations, and did as many miracles as his allotment allowed, but sometimes those miracles were to reheat his tea or smooth a wrinkle out of his trousers, not answer a human prayer. He tried not to question policy as set by Upstairs, but sometimes their decisions just didn’t make sense. He wondered if maybe it was because he was on the ground, so to speak, down in the muck with the humans themselves, while he knew most of the Heavenly Host only left the Celestial City infrequently, and some only under duress. He knew the others thought him flawed due to how much he liked humanity, corrupted by how much time he spent on the mortal plane, but he tried not to let that bother him.

And perhaps they were right. He tried to uphold the Virtues, but he knew he had trouble with Patience and Temperance. And, well, Chastity. Gluttony and he were old friends; the way he collected books and carefully managed his appearance could be nothing but Greed and Pride. He wasn’t as much of a fan of Sloth as Crowley was, but he’d been known to take a brief, weeklong nap after an especially good meal.

And, with the right human companion, he happily engaged in a spot of Lust.

***

It had taken a long time, and a failed Apocalypse, for Crowley and Aziraphale to get on the same page about what they wanted from their relationship. Hundreds of years of “he’s not my friend, we don’t know each other” and “do you know what trouble I’d get into” and “you go too fast for me” had left Crowley a little gun-shy, but time and attention had repaired most of the damage Aziraphale’s ill-conceived attempts to protect him had caused. Then it had been time to sort out details like where to put all of Crowley’s plants and modernizing the plumbing and finally installing wifi. Crowley was happy to trade in his stylish-but-uncomfortable furniture for the cozy clutter of Aziraphale’s flat above the shop, and the few pieces of art and things he actually valued fit in perfectly among Aziraphale’s extensive collections. There had been a small row over the television until Crowley had introduced him to hate-watching period pieces like  _ Downton Abbey _ and  _ The Crown _ , and then it was frankly difficult to drag him away at times. And Aziraphale was terribly enamoured of Crowley’s memory foam mattress and thousand thread-count sheets; he might not sleep, but curling up in bed with a book and a cup of tea or cocoa was a luxury not to be trivialized.

And then, of course, it came to the issue of sex.

***

Aziraphale had wandered off after dinner, leaving the clean-up to Crowley, who dealt with the dirty dishes and takeaway containers with a few well-placed miracles. He then went about his usual pre-bed rituals: checking the locks on the windows, giving the plants any necessary attention based on their needs for both water and/or a good talking-to. That seen to, he headed into the bedroom.

He stopped in the doorway, smiling, at the sight that greeted him. Aziraphale was sprawled out on the bed, nude but for his argyle socks, one hand dug into the pillow behind his head, the other wrapped around his cock. His eyes had been closed, but Crowley must have made some sort of sound, because he opened them and turned his gaze toward the door, a smile gracing his features even as he handled himself, fingers moving over his heated skin. “Care to join me, my darling?”

“Mm, not tonight, I don’t think,” Crowley said, and Aziraphale nodded, letting out a tiny moan in response to his fingers sliding over the slickness at the head of his cock. “You enjoy yourself, though.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Aziraphale said, with a wicked little smile that Crowley always loved to see. One of the many benefits of their separation from their former bosses was that Aziraphale was learning to not be ashamed of seeking his own pleasure, whether than was a good meal or a good book...or a good orgasm.

Crowley continued to get ready for bed, changing into pajamas and puttering around the bathroom, smiling to himself whenever Aziraphale let out a particularly pleased sound. He heard Aziraphale’s first orgasm just as he came back into the bedroom, and settled on the corner of the bed to watch as Aziraphale caught his breath, dirty fingers resting on his soiled stomach. He smiled at Crowley, and the demon reached out to squeeze the angel’s ankle.

“Gonna go for another?” Crowley asked, and Aziraphale nodded. Grinning slyly, Crowley leaned over to open the draw in the night table, pulling out a cream-colored, teardrop-shaped silicone device, smooth along the flat side and ribs adorning its upper curve. He offered it to the angel, and Aziraphale chuckled.

“If you say so, dear,” he said, and Crowley felt the slight shiver in the universe as a burst of angelic power changed Aziraphale’s anatomy from a cock to a cunt. He held out a hand, and Crowley placed the vibrator in it, smiling when their fingers brushed. Aziraphale cradled the toy in his hand, running his fingers along and then across the ribs, and then he flipped it over to turn it on.

Settling on his preferred speed and setting, he positioned the toy in his palm and brought its curved tip to the hood of his clit. The sensation made him buck his hips and whine, and Crowley grinned. He reached out and wrapped his hand around Aziraphale’s heel, giving him something to brace against as he moved the toy against himself, using its ridges to stimulate his clit and lips, and occasionally pressing its tip to his opening, which never failed to cause him to jerk and moan.

Crowley watched all this with a pleased smile on his face. He wasn’t usually interested in sex himself, but he loved watching Aziraphale enjoy himself, something the angel was very good at when he allowed himself to. Crowley took a certain pride in finding new toys that Aziraphale would enjoy, and this one was a particular favorite, made of soft material and providing balanced vibrations. Whether Aziraphale used it on himself, or Crowley held it for him, Aziraphale would usually use the toy to bring himself off a couple of times before calling it a night.

This time was no exception, and Crowley watched Aziraphale’s face as he rolled through orgasm a second and then a third time, before collapsing back into a sprawl, the toy falling to the bed at his side, unheeded. Crowley gave him a moment to catch his breath, and then asked, “All done?” Aziraphale nodded, a sleepy smile gracing his features, and Crowley tidied up with a click of his fingers, cleaning the toy and Aziraphale’s body of his slick and sweat and settling the device on its charger. Another miracle dressed the angel in his favorite tartan flannel pajamas and removed his socks, and then Crowley curled up against his side, resting his head on one of the angel’s strong shoulders.

Aziraphale sighed happily, and wrapped his arm around Crowley’s slim form with one of his characteristic wiggles. “Thank you, my darling,” he said, pressing a kiss to the flame-colored curl of Crowley’s hair. Crowley snuggled in close, reveling in the drowsy warmth of Aziraphale’s body. Back in the day, before they’d done their part to save the world and finally confessed their feelings, he might have argued that Demons Don’t Cuddle, but one of the lovely things about  _ our side _ was that he no longer had to pretend not to enjoy the things he did. Aziraphale wasn’t the only one who’d been freed by their sudden change in employment status.

“Will you sleep tonight?” he asked, as Aziraphale trailed absent fingers over the silk pajamas stretched across the lean muscles of his back.

“No, I don’t think so,” Aziraphale said. Most nights he didn’t, choosing instead to sit and read with a cup of tea while Crowley got his forty winks. “But I’d like to cuddle for a bit first, if you don’t mind.”

“You know I don’t,” Crowley said, nuzzling into the warm softness of Aziraphale’s neck with a pleased sigh. After a while, he tipped his head up for a kiss, which Aziraphale eagerly granted him, long and slow and deep. “Y’know, I’m glad we figured out a way to make this work,” he added thoughtfully, when they separated, not for air but just for a rest.

“Hmm?”

“I mean our...libido mismatch,” Crowley said. “Humans have broken up over less. I mean,  _ I’ve _ helped humans break up over less.”

Aziraphale shifted so he could meet his eyes, stormy blue catching inhuman gold. “Well, then I suppose it’s good we’re not human, isn’t it?” he said, with that wicked little smile. “But more seriously,” he added, when that was met with a small frown, “sex isn’t everything, and after all we’ve been through, it feels like such a small compromise. I am happy, and you are happy, and that’s all that matters to me. Well worth the price of admission, as the humans might say.”

Crowley smiled, wondering where Aziraphale had picked up that particular turn of phrase, and tucked his nose back into Aziraphale’s neck. The angel gave him a small squeeze, tilting his own body to snuggle even closer.  _ Our side _ echoed through Crowley’s head, and, contented, he let himself drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Digging into my own RL experience for content again, oh well.
> 
> Aziraphale's toy is the iroha+ kushi, in case anyone was curious. ;)
> 
> [reblog link](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/post/627906448677044224/happy-together-apart-melayneseahawk-good)
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://melayneseahawk.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
